The invention concerns a receptacle for sensors, in particular transmitters or receivers for measuring distances. These types of sensors have been advantageously installed in the bumpers of motor vehicles as is e.g. described in DE-OS 43 33 066 or DE-OS 195 28 474. Towards this end, the sensors can be either radiation receivers or radiation transmitters or could perform both tasks at differing times. The above mentioned conventional devices normally comprise a sleeve for the sensor at least one portion of which is inserted through a prepared opening in the bumper from the outer side facing away from the vehicle towards the inner side thereof and then anchored in the bumper. Since the position of the sensor must not change during operation, a plurality of measures must be taken to permanently secure the position of the conventional sleeve relative to the bumper.
The invention therefore concerns a mounting configuration as claimed. The purpose of the invention is to simplify mounting and to provide greater assurance that the position of the sensor does not shift while simultaneously simplifying the construction to reduce costs associated with installation of the sensor in the motor vehicle.
This purpose is achieved with the combination of features given in the independent claims.